


Ianto's Coffee

by caz251



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 16:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble about Ianto's coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ianto's Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Torchwood.

As the young woman broke down one of Agent Johnson’s team began to properly take in his surroundings, in an attempt to give the woman some time. Torchwood, even after all they had done to them had kept going, they appeared to have a lot of the things that they needed in this old storage facility.

Seeing a bag of coffee he let out a small smile, “I’ll make her some coffee.” He says to Johnson, and she nods at him. None of those in the room where expecting the reaction that came from his words. The woman, Gwen, after hearing his words launched at him with her gun out, she was shaking through her tears as she tried to pull the bag of coffee from him.

“Give me it, please.” She pleaded, before wrenching the bag out of his hands. She then put her gun away and sank to the ground holding the bag of coffee to her chest muttered, “Ianto, no, please no.”, over and over again.


End file.
